Kingdoms of Hearts
by Victor Weiss
Summary: Beacon Academy, the greatest Keyblade Wielders from the five Kingdoms of Remnant travel there to become Masters and fight the ever encroaching Darkness upon their world. Join Ruby and Yang, step sisters and newly recognized Keyblade wielders as they embark upon their training and battle the Darkness! But where Light is cast, Darkness deepens. Mixture of RWBY and KH characters!


**Kingdoms of Hearts**

 **Prologue  
Light cast Down**

* * *

Ruby was having a nightmare.

That was the only explanation for the events unfolded before her eyes, events that she could not control. She could not move, speak or even force herself awake. All she could do was watch while her heart tried to escape up her throat and her cheeks soaked with spilled tears as the same scene that haunted her for the better part of eight years played again.

It was the death of her mother, Summer, at least she her death.

Glistening silver eyes watched, unable to do anything else as the nightmare took it's course the same as it always did when it paid her a visit to torture her.

In the center of a forest Ruby did not know, where the trees were dead and the ground barren of anything resembling life, all the ground seemed to be was dried dirt littered with cracks across its surface which cracked and crumbled beneath the feet that moved furiously across it, such was the fragility of it.

Dead as the forest was, there was the clash of metal again at its center. A flash of bright light and horrible darkness as the two forces clashed in the form of what could only be two Keyblades and their masters.

Summer and another shadow cloaked figure stood dead center of a clearing within this dead forest. Ruby's mother was almost a mirror copy of the little girl herself, simply older and whereas Ruby donned crimson and black as her colors, Summer wore almost entirely white and silver. A sign of her purity to the Light.

The view Ruby was at, however, could not let her see her mother's opponent, being to their back and their black cloak hid the entirety of their features, she couldn't even see their hair color! But she could clearly see the exertion on her mother's face as she held her Keyblade, Blooming Rose, in her shaky hands.

Her opponent meanwhile, had the steadiest grip of their Keyblade, a dark and twisted design that could only belong to a user of Darkness. And the two wielders faced off again, as they always did.

"Why?" Summer said through her panting, lifting her Keyblade almost too late to deflect the sudden strike that had gone for her neck, but the sheer force of the blow staggered her back, she barely regained her footing before the black cloaked foe was on her again.

"Why are you doing this?!" Summer twisted on her feet and her own white cloak was severed from her body as the enemies twisted blade slashed upwards, another narrow dodge while Summer spun back around to reverse cleave her foe.

At first, Ruby cheered, thinking she would see her mother triumph over this obviously evil foe.

But now she knew better. Where there had one been two hands gripping the handle of that twisted dark Keyblade, there was only one. The other hand? Was pressed firmly to Summer's exposed side and before she could complete her spin there was a powerful flare of pure darkness and a cry of agony that had Ruby's heart wrenching.

The flare died as quickly as it had come and again, she saw her beloved mother on the ground, curled up and a hand covering her wounded side, drenched in dark flames that burned not flesh by the very Light within her heart, an agony that no fire or torture could match, but still, Summer did not scream, only grit her teeth and glare with watered eyes at her foe.

Blooming Rose sat impaled within the ground a good fifteen feet away, unable to be recalled to its for she was in too much pain to even begin to concentrate.

The figure stood tall, back still to the scene's viewer, still to young Ruby who desperately wished she could close her eyes to not see what was coming next, for it was always a horror no matter how many times she witnessed it.

The figure approached Summer, their wicked blade held to the side in an almost carefree manner. "Please..." Summer spoke, attempting to crawl away, but her side only repaid that effort by making her hiss and curl again, cracking an eye to her enemy. "Please...Just tell me why…?!"

Dark cloak billowing in a small gust of hissing wind, the figure did not cease its approach, instead, it closed until the downed Summer was but a swing away.

Their wicked Keyblade raised and pointed dead center of Summer's chest. The Light wielder gasped in horror and turned, hand held out in a desperate half grasp for her wayward Keyblade.

It disappeared in a flash of brilliant light, summoned instantly to Summer's grip. With a cry of desperate fear she turned to swing her weapon-

And it ended as a beam of light shot from the tip of the Dark Keyblade wielder's own weapon impacted Summer's chest, the sudden surge causing the woman to loose her weapon and let it fly out over the enemies shoulder with but a small cut in the fabric, revealing a hint of red, be it blood or more clothing, Ruby couldn't see.

She was too focused on the look of agony filling her mother's face as the enemy exerted their will over hers. And with an ear piercing scream Summer writhed on the ground, fingers clawing at the dead ground beneath her while she continued to agonize as her foes stood, focusing on their demented task.

Ruby knew it was only scant seconds that went by, and yet she felt as if eternity had passed her while her mother screamed to the Light to save her from the pain she was enduring.

Only when she stopped and her body, once writhing, now still and lifeless, with the scream dying on her lips, did Ruby know it was over...and that she had lost the battle of wills.

The figure lowered their weapon and from Summer's chest sprouted a glowing ball of brilliant light that seemingly lit the entirety of the large clearing in its glow floated upwards until it hovered over the now peaceful body of Summer.

It was Summer's heart, her pure heart of Light.

The figure stood there, as if... _Admiring_ their work! Their victory. Before it reached out, revealing dainty, gloved fingers. With but a beckon the brilliant light floated towards them until it rested over their palm.

The figure spoke for the first, and only time, in this terrible nightmare. "With this, the plan can finally be set in motion." The voice was that of a woman and they made to turn around, and finally face Ruby.

There was a glimpse of black hair…

Then like always, Ruby awoke from the nightmare.

And like always. She screamed in anger and grief and began to cry.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 _ **Am I trash? Yes, yes I am! But with the RWBY muse flowing and I've been binge watching the Birth By Sleep cutscenes recently, I decided to type this up and to be entirely honest I have like...No idea where I'm going to take this. Maybe some world building, some things will be switched about in terms of characters and the way Remnant works, etc, etc.  
**_

 _ **For now, that short little prologue is all I got. So...Hope it was good read, and see if I can spew more of this dribble out!**_


End file.
